She's my One and only
by oZmoZ
Summary: Just watched episode 7x02 and I couldn't resist it voicing Jane's POV... Totally fluffy, sorry :) - Chapter 3 (contains spoilers about 7x03) is up (at last!)
1. Chapter 1

_SPOILERS for 7x02 and a bit of 7x03 -_

_From Jane's POV..._

* * *

><p>She is so cute. She doesn't even realise it. When I briefed her before her inside-job at the jail, she was so damn cute that I almost forgot Abbott was able to see what was happening in the car. If only we had been on our own, I could have kissed her on the cheek and make her blush. She's irresistible when she does that. I can tell she's in-love. She radiates love that could be detected miles away. I am surprised no one at the FBI has mentioned it yet. I am trying to keep a natural, laid-back attitude but I feel so blessed that I must shine as well. Not as bright as she does of course but for a trained eye I must be obvious. It doesn't matter. I love her and that's all that matters.<p>

* * *

><p>I was so nervous until I got her on the phone. Finally I could check up on her. I cannot sleep when I'm not convinced she's safe. I imagine the worst and God knows I have reason to be afraid for my loved ones. Abbott tried to reassure me. Good chap. If only he knew I couldn't close my eyes without worrying sick about my Teresa.<p>

* * *

><p>She doesn't even realise she's describing our dance when she talks about her lack of progress with her inmate. I can feel her smile when I'm mentioning the hard cookie and knowing that, it makes me smile too. Telling her how I won her over produces a wide grin upon my face. That's right Love, I opened up and you could not resist.<p>

* * *

><p>I was so relieved when Abbott finally showed up. I wanted to run to her, kiss her, run my fingers through her wild lioness hair... but I couldn't. Not in public. Not before Abbott's eyes. We are not ready for that. Not yet. I would have loved to hug her but I could sense that she was shaken up and did not want to startle her. We are taking things slowly and it is fine. I love her, she knows that. I hope she does. She is my precious gift from heaven. Redemption. I want her to be mine and I think she does want that too.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been an awful day, I almost got my girlfriend killed and as soon as we're back at the office, Cho said Erica Flynn was involved in the smuggling business we just pinned. Dealing with her again will surely make Lisbon feel insecure. I remember last time we've seen Erica, she tried to make Lisbon feel jealous. And I am pretty sure the whole seduction act is still on her mind. Having to deal with her again will awaken hurtful souvenirs and even if Teresa did not admit it, I know she was wounded. I know because I care. I want to shelter her from that but in the meantime I know she'll want to come and work with me on the case. Maybe she doesn't trust me entirely. Maybe she'll think I'm too easily distracted, especially Erica is involved. I love when she's behaving jealously. She's extremely attractive when she's protective.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't sure when I started writing this story if I would link it to its twin, He's my One and only, from Lisbon's POV. But it makes sense. So it follows the same storytelling as the other one._

_Thanks for the comments. Hope you'll like this new chapter._

* * *

><p>I need to reassure Teresa. As soon as Abbott will tell her about Erica being under our radar, uncomfortable souvenirs might resurface. She knows Erica and I have a special connection, more of a mutual appreciation of each other's mind.<p>

I need to come up with something to reassure Teresa, I need to go out of this building to be able to think.

"Where are you going agent Jane."

Quick look at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Wylie... uh... I won't be long. I should be back before 4pm."

It leaves me almost an hour to figure out a way to prepare Lisbon for our next mission.

* * *

><p>When I come back to the office, she is there, at her desk. She may be looking at files on her computer but I can tell from the tiny wrinkles on her forehead that she is preoccupied. She must be thinking about Erica. Worrying about the next scheme Erica will come up with when we'll meet her. The escape act she made on her last consulting job with the CBI had not been taken well by Lisbon. The worse was surely that I did know before it happened and said nothing to prevent it.<p>

I know I shouldn't ask bluntly what's wrong with her but sometimes I cannot resist the temptation of asking, even if I know the answer from the look she's giving me.

She hasn't noticed me yet and I can observe her from where I stand. I should pour myself a cup of tea to enjoy the view even more.

* * *

><p>"Who touched my cup? Come on people, is there no respect left in this world?"<p>

I turn and Cho is there, looking at me like a toll station traffic lady: expressionless stare.

"Oh come on Cho, you do believe in the value of private properties..."

"Yes. That's not the problem. It's just a cup."

"I know it's not you, I will find out soon enough."

Cho is nodding disapprovingly. He's used to my ways but always remind me that I'm sometimes behaving illogically, from his point of view. For me it is very logical. Well... most often than never.

Lisbon has finally deigned to lift her head in my direction. She must be thinking I'm being foolish. Oh, well, so be it. At least she's forgetting momentarily about Erica.

Wylie is being suspicious... He knows something. I can tell from the way he cannot stand my staring at him. He avoids direct eye contact. I can see that his pulse has quickened and as I'm getting closer to his desk, I can sense that he is starting to sweat.

I'm about to close on my pray when Lisbon intervenes.

"Stop torturing Wylie, Jane."

I stop but I'm not letting him go this easily. So I murmur for his ears only:

"I know you know."

I have to face Lisbon now. She is not happy. Her looks tells me she has been preparing a lecture for the time I was out this afternoon. God, she's adorable when she's cross with me.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for the weekend. Please review and don't hesitate to help me correct my spelling (English is not my native language). Thanks for reading!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I had a very busy week and did not have time to write. But now am back (at least for the weekend)!_

_*I must admit I was a bit puzzled by the last episode 7x03...*_

_Anyway here is the new chapter of_** She's my One and only**_. Not entirely AU from 7x02._

* * *

><p><em>In the car after meeting with Erica's boyfriend.<em>

I can feel Lisbon's mixed feelings. She has been brave but she couldn't avoid feeling frightened. If Wylie (I know it was his doing) hadn't faked the FBI's database I do not dare to imagine what could have happened. Also she did not want me to go on my own and I could tell in her eyes when she entered the room with the monkeys that she was relieved I looked alright even though I was wet.

She's strong but love makes her weaker.

I grab her hand as soon I close the taxi's door. We exchange worried but relieved looks. I want to tell her that I'm alright and that everything will be just fine but I know she's not ready to discuss what happened. Not yet.

The ride to the hotel is quiet in the car. What a difference to the frenzy that surrounds us on the street of Beirut. She doesn't turn her head away from her window. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. She's more shaken up that I thought. I have to lighten her up. I'll propose dinner out, maybe it'll cheer her up.

"Teresa, are you hungry? Would you like to grab something to eat?"

"I'm worn out. I'll just take a shower and rest." Her tone is a bit cold.

I cannot hold that against her. We arrived earlier today and we have already been through a lot in less than 24 hours. She must be exhausted. We can just cuddle to relieve her nerves.

She doesn't wait for me to get out of the cab to rush into the hotel's lobby. I just want to hold her to reassure her but she doesn't let me the time to get my arms around her. Maybe in the elevator?

Damn a couple are riding with us. I put my hand on the small of her back instead. She's stiff under my touch. I probably shouldn't push her too far. A shower can only do good to one's moral. We'll have a discussion afterwards.

While she's in the shower I'm calling the office to give them the list of numbers I've memorised. Doing so, I unwind on the bed. I deserve this. Soon I'll have Teresa in my arms and we'll reconnect, just the two of us, in our bubble. I'll whisper to her ears that we are okay; as long as we have each other we are going to be okay. And she'll relax in my embrace...

[...] "Yes, I'm sure." Of course I'm sure of the numbers. It's crazy that they need to ask for my confirmation when they've known me for quite some time now and I've never been wrong. Anyway, Abbott is calling me Buddy, now? That's new. "Will do." Then I hang up. She exits the bathroom as I'm exhaling relief that my call is done meaning that the evening is ours. Damn she is looking cute in that short wardrobe.

"You know, I'm not that tired. How about you?"

"No." As she's turning to look at me. Wearing her hair up, in a ponytail and without make-up she's looking like a college girl. I'd love to unfold the bathrobe myself, now.

"Wanna go get something to eat? Belblo was telling me about this restaurant that does a great Manakish."

"Yeah sure." I can tell from her tone that she's not enthusiast about my idea. Or no, something is bothering her.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." She doesn't even look at me. I must have done something. Or it's about Erica. Has she told her something I should know, something I would regret? Let's not push too far right away. Food will help.

* * *

><p><em>In the restaurant.<em>

I order some tea as soon as we are accompanied at our table. It's not quite the romantic atmosphere I'd hoped it would be but I guess the mood is not there anyway, at least from Lisbon's point of view.

When the waiter brings our tea, she lifts her eyes from the menu and looks at me when I thank him. I don't cross her eyes but I know she's on edge. So I want for her to keep on reading her menu to observe her.

"What?" I ask her. She should spill it out.

"What was that thing you said was good, Man.. or something?" She is still not looking at me in the eyes.

"Manakish. Yes, like a little pizza." She looks at my hand while I mime a small pizza. She then nods and go back to her reading. I cannot stop looking at her. She's mad at me I can tell. What have I done wrong this time?

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She replies with her voice going high pitch. That's a sign I cannot miss. She's holding something against me. She finally looks at me in the eyes. Then she fakes a smile and tries to reassure me by repeating "Nothing."

I feign believing her even though I know she's lying to me. I can tell. She's like an open book to me. She knows but she's still trying to dupe me. I'm not insisting and go back to my own menu reading.

"Did something happen between you and Erica Flynn?" There, she said it. I was sure it had something to do with her.

"Why?"

"She made a point of letting me know that it did, so... did it?"

"Uh... well... uh... "There's no point denying it. It might as well be out to clear the air. "Actually yes, something did." She doesn't look surprised. She tries to smile to hide her disappointment. It hurts her I can tell. But I want her to know that it was before anything happened between her and me. "When we were working together, we kissed."

"We kissed?"

"Just once. In her hotel room."

"This story just keeps on getting better."

"It was nothing."

"Don't say that, okay?" Her gaze avoids mine. It hurts.

"Okay, you're right. It wasn't nothing, at the time. But it was a long time ago and, uh... it was never going to mean anything. It couldn't." There I said it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Or when you found out you were coming here, you could have told me."

"Yes, I thought about it then but I made a decision... not to tell you because... I was worried that... uh... that it would come between us."

"I just wish I'd heard it from you first, that's all."

I know I should have told her. She wouldn't have been in the difficult situation to learn it from Erica.

"Yeah... uh... I should have told you. Am sorry." She's hurt and it's my fault.

"It's okay. Really..." She tries and smiles but I know her heart is not agreeing. Her gaze is telling me she accepts my explanation. Our couple is fragile at this stage. We've been together for a little over a month now. Then she startles me with her next question.

"Are there any others that I should know about? People we've worked with? It would help me if I..."

"No." God she must not think that.

"Lorelei? I always thought that something happened with you too?"

"With Lorelei?" Frak! She's bringing her to the table now. I thought we would be done with Erica's story and that we would on from there but no, she just wants to keep on digging. I cannot let her open that door. Think carefully about your answer, Patrick. This could be a no-return point you've just reached. After serious thinking I decide to answer with a challenge for her:

"Okay, how about this? I'll tell you about Lorelei... if you would tell me about one Walter Mashburn."

And it works, she drops it. She's embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about it. That's it girl, I've got you.

"You said that Manakishs are like little pizzas?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Yum!"

"Let's get some."

"Yeah!"

"Tea?"

"Please."

Her phone rings. "Is that your phone?" By the way she's looking at me I think she suspects me of creating a diversion. But she soon realises that it's not. It's Abbott.

It means only one thing we can no longer enjoy our dinner. We leave the restaurant straight away. I'm going to order us some food when arriving back at the hotel. That's of course after I retrieve the key-book to crack the code. And I need Erica to get access to her boyfriend's office. I know Lisbon is not pleased about it but I reassure her that it's purely business and we cannot do without her.

"I'll meet you at the hotel as soon as I get the book, okay?"

"Yeah, right."

She's clearly not enthusiastic about me spending the evening with Erica, even if it's only to work. I decide to surprise her and put my arm around her waist as she's pulling away from me. I get her close to my chest and with my right hand I lift her chin so that I can kiss her. She does not resist and soon put her hands on my chest.

Our kiss may have last only a few seconds but it has its place in my palace, along with all of our kisses.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't quite get the name of the guy Jane is talking about for the restaurant tip. I was tempted to write Bilbo, like in the LOTRThe Hobbit, but I changed the spelling because just re-reading it made my laugh. If you have the info, please let me know. Thanks._

_That's it for today. I should publish another chapter tomorrow (from Lisbon's POV _**He's my One and only**_). Keep on reviewing, it is much appreciated :) Thanks again for reading!_

_Enjoy your weekend xoxo_


End file.
